


He Won't Know

by Baby_destiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:30:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_destiel/pseuds/Baby_destiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short oneshot I made for my friend. I didn't mean for it to get so sad but it happened...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Won't Know

It’s hard you know. Seeing him everywhere. Going to all different places with him. It’s difficult not to tell him how I feel. How I want to hold him every night. Soothe the pain his nightmares cause. He won’t know until I break though. I can’t tell him because he only thinks of me as his best friend. His savior.  
I know, that if I tell him he will freak and drive until he runs out of gas. I’m an angel and he is the righteous man. Angels are not capable of love or emotion.  
He doesn’t know about my own nightmares I have. The ones I have every night. The ones I can’t get to stop playing like a movie on a screen everyday. They’re all the same. The image of him beaten and broken lying in my arms, me not able to help him heal. Not enough ‘angel mojo’ to keep my only love alive and breathing. Those green eyes I love so much looking away into a much farther place either where I grew up or where I first met him. I can’t stop them. No one can.  
I know my secret will come out. One stupid night where I have that dream once again, but too vivid to not be true, and I will run into his room and find him asleep. I won’t be able to help myself from going over and lightly touching his face with the pads of my fingers. And I won’t notice or care when his eyes open and I confess my love of the eldest Winchester that lasted for six years. But I will notice the way he jerks out of my touch and look at me just as Naomi did. A disgrace. An imbecile. It will all come out and I will be done for. But it will be okay. The hurt will finally cease. I will fall into an eternal sleep and find myself surrounded by my brothers and sisters when I wake. The great whirlwind of the Dean and Castiel story will be done. I can finally rest.


End file.
